


Now It’s Your Turn

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, the Sweetheart’s Challenge, Jim has spent years chasing Bones. Now, Bones has decided that he wants to caught, Jim decided to play hard to get. Yes, I’m mixing my sci-fi metaphors here. I’m a geek, and proud of it. I even know which movie was made out of Phillip K. Dick’s novel “Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?” Blame my mom. Don’t own any of them.<br/>As always, thank you to Hora_tio/Redford for the help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It’s Your Turn

“So, how did you and Cadet Mitchell end up stark naked at the front gates on the eve of his wedding?” Bones asked.

Jim sighed, still stark naked and lying face down on his bunk, “We went skinny dipping in the bay.”

“The bay is freezing, why did you do that?” Bones asked again.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, Gary is getting married tomorrow,” Jim said.

“And how did you lose your clothes?” Bones asked.

“Finnegan,” Jim replied. “I swear he has it out for me.” Bones probably wouldn’t have believed the answer if he hadn’t seen the maniac running through the quad laughing hysterically and carrying someone else’s clothing. After Kirk and Mitchell showed up hours later, Security had been trying to track the man down. “My good leather jacket is in his hands,” Jim said.

“Did you at least get Gary home safely?” Bones asked with a snort.

“Yeah, last I saw him he was sound asleep. Sarah should appreciate that I got him there,” Jim replied. That was the rub. Tomorrow, Cadet Gary Mitchell would marry Sarah Connor. The two were suited to each other. She was scary, Starfleet Marines scary. He was infatuated with both her and her son John. Jim rolled over, “Hey, why don’t you come to the wedding with me?”

“Like a date?” Bones asked.

“Sure, why not?” Jim asked.

Bones shook his head, “I think I’ll pass.”

“Come on, Bones, it’ll be fun!”

Somehow Bones ended up going to that wedding, but not as Jim’s date. After the shenanigans of the night before, Finnegan was thrown out of the wedding party. McCoy was asked to take his place in the wedding party as an usher. Somehow, Jim caught the garter, and McCoy the bouquet. Bones promptly gave the bouquet to the bridesmaid who glared at him.

Over the years Jim would ask McCoy out, usually for a drink or two at the local bar. Jim quietly pursued Bones, not making it obvious. Even when Bones managed to smuggle Jim onto the Enterprise, Jim kept at it. Bones supposed Jim loved him, or was terribly fond of him, he really couldn’t really tell.

It was just after the Nero debacle that Bones finally realized his own feelings for Jim. It was simple, he took Jim home to meet his Mom and daughter, Joanna. Jo took to Jim like a fish takes to water. The five year old latched onto him and wouldn’t let him go. Eleanor gave him a “key” to the house when she found him in the living room  
floor with half the five year olds in the neighborhood applying crayons to coloring books. One of them was on top of Jim taking a nap. Jo showed her the books and proudly proclaimed that the mess in one of the books was Uncle Jim’s. It seemed Jim “didn’t know” he was supposed to color in the lines.

Eleanor took her son aside before they left, “Don’t let him get away, Leo.”

Suddenly, Bones found their roles reversed. The night before the Enterprise left for their first mission, and Gary and Sarah threw a going away party for them. It was a private party, just the four of them at a local bar. Even they saw what was happening between these two, but Jim decided he needed to be coy. He spent most of the time talking and flirting with other people. Men and women were attracted by his charms and all Bones could do was sit back and fume.

Finally, Sarah sat down next to him, “Len, what did you expect?” The blonde cocked her head at the young captain, “He’s young, charming, and beautiful. He spent your Academy years trying to get your attention. You’re going to have to be a little more forceful about your pursuit of him. He’s not going to make this easy for you.”

Bones thought about what she said. He thought long and hard about it, and decided to see what happened. He sat in the mess hall with Jim when their shifts coincided enough for them to eat at the same time. When the opportunity presented itself he sat next to him. Jim’s laughing blue eyes always made his heart skip a beat. Bones would ask Jim to come over for dinner or watch a movie. Sometimes Jim would agree, and often someone would end up coming with him.

Jim’s decision to play hard to get and buddy-buddy frustrated him so much. So much that when he ended up on that planetoid with Dr. Carol Marcus, he couldn’t resist flirting. Carol gave him an odd look at the grin of delight as Jim’s frustrated and apparently jealous voice came back over the comm telling him to behave himself. In fact, Bones didn’t miss the good Doctor’s statement of “Men!” just before he got his arm trapped in the torpedo.

That would prove to be the second scariest moment of his life. The scariest would come only hours later. When he got back to the Enterprise and found himself back in his office, Bones walked over to his trashcan and vomited. Dammit, he was a doctor not a torpedo technician. He heard the door open behind him, and responded without turning around, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Bones…” the voice behind him had him straightening up and turning around to face-to-face with the man he loved. “I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you. Ever since Pike died…”

Bones was suddenly tired: tired of waiting, tired of being the odd man out, and tired of… He walked over and pushed Jim against the far wall, away from prying eyes and kissed Jim. Jim tensed, unsure of what was going on. No, Bones was pretty sure he knew what was going on because moments later he relaxed. Bones finally got what he wanted.

Jim took a deep breath as Bones reached over and ran a hand through Jim’s blonde hair, “We’re definitely going to have to talk about this when this is all over.” Bones leaned again and kissed him again, coaxing Jim’s mouth open, “I have work to do, but we definitely have to talk.”

Two hours later a body bag landed on his table from Engineering. He opened the bag and his heart broke. Jim lay there unmoving and ready for an autopsy. No one, not even Carol, could miss the look on his face as his face fell. His legs couldn’t hold him anymore as he found himself falling into the seat next to that dead tribble. The tribble was endearing, really, not that he’d admit it. The purring noise it emitted was soft and soothing and…alive. He stared at the creature and then the bio-readouts before bellowing, “Get me a cryotube, NOW!”

Bones was determined that this was not the end. He and Jim had just come to terms with each other, he wasn’t going to allow this to be the end. He couldn’t help it as he watched as Spock dragged Khan into Sickbay, splattered in blood, both red and green. Bones sighed in relief as Geoff forcibly removed Spock to another biobed to check him out as Bones through up a restraining field and drawing Khan’s blood. He spent the next two weeks hoping and praying that Jim would pull through. The day Jim opened his eyes Bones knew everything would be alright, especially after Jim’s “No more than usual” response to one of Bones’ questions.

After Spock left Jim looked at Bones, “Did you mean it?”

Bones looked at him, “Mean what?”

“When you kissed me, did you mean it?” Jim asked.

Bones walked over to his bed and leaned over, softly pressing his lips to Jim’s, “What does that tell you?” Jim nodded before falling back to sleep. Bones had convinced Starfleet to give him a two bedroom apartment, so he could take care of Jim when he got out of the hospital. That was the reason he gave them, they didn’t really need to know the gritty details.

Jim was ready to get out of the hospital, and loudly complained to a captive audience that he didn’t understand why he needed to be under a physician’s care. Bones shook his head, apparently Jim felt he needed to keep up appearances. Jim was exhausted by the time they reached their apartment. Bones poured the poor man into bed and removed his boots before tucking him in.

Bones spent his time at Starfleet Medical while Jim recovered physically and started teaching classes as well. They spent long nights making out on the couch and watching the holos, simply being comfortable in each other’s company. Finally, one night as Bones was drifting off to sleep, he felt someone join him in bed. Bones awoke with a start. It was Jim, and Jim snuggled up to him, “I’m tired of sleeping alone, and the nightmares have been waking me up one too many times.”

Bones nodded as he absently turned his head to kiss Jim’s forehead. Instead, he found Jim’s lips. Bones didn’t hesitate to roll over onto his side and wrap his arms around Jim’s head and shoulders and kissing him. Jim relaxed, making sure that Bones realized he wasn’t going to fight this. Bones’ hands travelled down Jim’s body, and realized that Jim didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. He also realized that Jim was hard. “Roll over,” he murmured into Jim’s lips.

Jim rolled over and heard Bones open a drawer. Soon, he felt Bones playing with his ass, causing him to spread his legs as Bones worked a finger into his butt. He moaned as the finger helped relax him and was soon joined by another. By the time a third finger joined in Bones had found Jim’s prostate and Jim was pushing back against the scissoring motions of Bones’ fingers that were opening him up. “Bones, I’m going to cum,” he moaned out.

“Not, yet, Jim,” Bones replied. Bones laid down on his back and slathered himself up as Jim realized what he wanted him to do. Jim raised an eyebrow, “Well, this will help with your physical therapy, exercise those let muscles!” Bones said.

“Those aren’t the only muscles that’ll be exercised,” Jim murmured as he slowly impaled himself on Bones’ cock.

Bones’ sighed in ecstasy as Jim slid down his manhood. Nothing had ever felt this good as he felt Jim’s muscles flutter around his dick. Finally, Jim sat flush with McCoy’s pubic bone, catching his breath. Bones reached forward and caressed Jim’s manhood, causing the younger man to groan. Jim pulled himself upward before allowing himself to come back down. Bones couldn’t help himself as his hips rose to meet Jim’s. He watched as Jim changed angles until he suddenly stopped and just let their bodies move against each other.

Bones loved watching Jim. He was sunshine and grace, even when falling down drunk. Now that Jim was having sex with him, he was even more beautiful than before. Jim’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly parted as his breath escaped him in pants and moans. His skin was flushed a pale pink that complimented the golden tones of his skin to perfection. Bones reached out and stroked Jim’s hard manhood making Jim pant even louder. Bones knew when Jim was about to cum, his eyes flew open and a broad, delighted grin crossed his face as he splashed Bones’ chest with his semen. Bones himself moaned as he followed moments later.

Jim collapsed into the bed next to Bones and whispered, “Maybe you should have asked for just a one bedroom.”

“Nah,” Bones replied. “Where else would we put Jo when she comes for a visit?”

 


End file.
